


Water Under the Bridge

by best_pillowtalk_ever



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, F/M, Shirbert, Slow Burn, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_pillowtalk_ever/pseuds/best_pillowtalk_ever
Summary: Takes place shortly after the end of S2. Starts off with another game of spin the bottle (Gilbert included this time). Other chapters include Gilbert tending to sick Anne, dealing with Josie & Ruby in regards to "Gilbert dibs", and going to a party in the Bog. Very fluffy with mild angst. Sorry for the slow burn, will heat up as chapters progress.





	1. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie decides it's time for another round of spin the bottle and Gilbert gets roped in. He defends Anne when antagonists arise.

For some awful reason, Josie Pye had decided that today was the day for another round of spin the bottle. It was Friday, which is the one day of the week that Ms. Stacy left immediately after school. Anne detested the stupid game, especially after the ridicule she’d endured previous times she played. She had sworn to herself that she’d never subject herself to such torment again. But, that was before Gilbert Blythe returned from abroad…  
Josie made the announcement as they were heading to lunch, causing a big crowd to gather in discussion outside of the building.  
“I was wondering when we would play again!” Ruby squealed.  
“Why do you girls love that stupid game so much?” asked an older boy who was friends with Billy Anderson.  
“If you don’t like it then you don’t have to play,” Billy’s sister Jane retorted.  
“Why does she insist on rounding up the class to kiss each other for her sick entertainment?” Anne hissed at Diana, standing a bit behind the group.  
“I know. It is such a strange game, isn’t it? I would just go home, but I wouldn’t want Josie to be angry with me,” Diana responded in a tone that only half convinced Anne that she didn’t want to play.  
Obviously Gilbert was a part of the group that was invited to participate, seeing as he was one of the more popular boys in the class. Anne found herself looking at the back of his neck and wondering if he’d even want to join in. As much as he jokes and teases, he had a certain maturity about him that would almost seem out of place in a game of spin the bottle. Just then, she saw his friend Charlie Sloane turn to ask if he would stay and play.  
“Are you kidding me? I am not playing that game,” replied Gilbert looking offended at the thought.  
“Come on. Blythe! It’s actually pretty fun.”  
“You’ve played before?”  
“Yeah, we played it a few times while you were gone. It was pretty entertaining. Diana and Moody kissed and he didn’t shut up about it for weeks! I think it was the highlight of his entire existence. Then, last time Anne kissed Cole and-”  
“ANNE played spin the bottle?” he exclaimed rather loudly.  
Upon hearing her name, Anne grabbed Diana by the arm and started walking her towards their usual lunch spot. Obviously Gilbert would be shocked by the idea of Anne possibly kissing anyone. Who would want to kiss an ugly orphan redhead like her?

For the rest of the afternoon, Anne found her mind wandering to the impending event. It was difficult to concentrate on their math lesson as an internal debate raged over whether or not she should attend the afternoon’s festivities.  
_There is no way I can sit through another one of those games. They are absolute torture. But, what if Gilbert decides to play? He told Charlie he’s not coming! And, who cares if he does? What are the chances that the bottle would land on him anyway? But, what if it does? What if it doesn’t? What if I have to watch him kiss other girls? Oh, that would be such agony. What if he hears the other boys taunting me and realizes how utterly repulsive I am? Well, maybe my kiss with Cole has shut them up for good. Maybe the game will make him realize that he wants to kiss me. Why do I care if he wants to kiss me?! I don’t like him! Ruby likes him! I can’t like him! But, you wish you could like him. Oh, shut up._  
As she halfheartedly attempted her math assignment, Anne devised a plan. She would ask Ms. Stacy a question about their lesson after class was dismissed to give everyone else a chance to file into the foyer. If she walked out and Gilbert was with them, then she would join. If he had already left, then she would leave as well.  
Class finally came to an end and she made her way up to Ms. Stacy’s desk. Anne genuinely did have questions about the algebra lesson they had just had, but unfortunately she was too distracted by the task at hand to pay much attention to Ms. Stacy’s answer. After a short discussion, Ms. Stacy assured her that they would spend more time practicing equations on Monday as she gathered her things and left the classroom. Anne turned as she left to see no one in the room but Gilbert Blythe.  
“You know, if you need help with math I am always available for tutoring. I won’t charge you anything, but I wouldn’t say no to some homemade pastries every now and again.” Gilbert had that little smirk on his face- she could never decide if it was friendly or teasing. She usually erred on the side of teasing.  
“I don’t need help with math and especially not from you, thank you very much.”  
“Hey, I thought we had discussed putting an end to our rivalry.”  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry, it’s a habit.”  
They were slowly making their way to the foyer as Anne was internally panicking. Her plan had been foiled, and now she had to casually try to hang one step behind and let him take the lead. As soon as they went through the doorway, there was a burst of sound-  
“GILBERT!”  
“Come play!”  
“I saved you a seat!”  
“Do I have to play? Is sitting out and watching your antics for entertainment not an option?” Gilbert was surveying the scene with a wary expression.  
“No you must play with us! Come sit.” Josie said this forcefully and followed it with a dramatic wink to Ruby. She blushed in return.  
Anne didn’t move as Gilbert took a seat sat down next to Charlie. This was her last chance to escape.  
“Come, Anne. You must join the fun.” Diana smiled at her and patted the empty spot on the floor beside her.  
“Yes, if I am forced to participate in this nonsense, then you’re not getting out of it either.” Gilbert gave her a big smile that made her heart melt. Josie cleared her throat to get Anne’s attention and jerked her head toward Ruby, who was glaring.  
_Well, this is a disaster waiting to happen_ , Anne thought to herself.

Josie told Ruby to take the first spin, and since no one dared to refuse Josie she did just that. The bottle slowed and came to a stop in front of Tillie. There was a mix of laughter and “oooh”s in reaction.  
“I can’t kiss a girl!” Ruby gave a little pout.  
“That’s okay, just spin again,” said Josie.  
“No, it lands on who it lands on! Kiss her, Ruby!”  
“Okay, Robby, and I suppose when it’s your turn and it lands on Moody you won’t mind kissing him?”  
“Good point. Spin again, Ruby.”  
Ruby spun again, harder this time. Anne’s heart was in her throat as it slowed down right in front of Gilbert. For a split second it looked like Ruby would be getting her heart’s desire but, alas, the heavens intervened and it turned one extra inch to point at Charlie. The group cheered as Ruby heaved a big sigh, clearly disappointed. They both stood up, gingerly pecked on the lips, and sat back down. This elicited raucous whooping from the crowd.  
Next was Josie, who kissed Billy. He confidently grabbed her and gave her a long kiss. Anne didn’t think it was his first. Then Moody kissed Tillie, whose face turned about as red as Anne’s hair. Next was Jane who landed on Charlie, getting him his second kiss of the afternoon.  
Finally, it was Anne’s turn. Her heart beat wildly and she felt her face getting hot. She waited for the jeers to start, but it was silent as she looked around the room and leaned over the bottle. She quickly glanced up for a moment before she spun to see Gilbert staring intently at her, but she was unable to read his expression. She let the bottle fly.  
It slowed and slowed in what seemed like an infinitely long amount of time until it finally landed… on one of Billy’s friends.  
“No way. I’m not kissing her.”  
“Why do we even let her play?” Billy interjected right on cue. “This happens every time. No one wants to kiss her. She’s disgusting. She’s absolutely-“  
But what Anne absolutely was, according to Billy, we will never know. Because at that moment Gilbert pulled him up by his arm and punched him square in the jaw.”  
“What the hell was that for, Blythe?!” Billy wisely decided not to respond with physical aggression, seeing as he had lost his last fist fight with Gilbert. And Cole. And every fight he had ever been in before.  
“I told you to leave Anne alone. I told you you’d regret it. I am so sick of you treating her like garbage when she’s about a hundred times the person you are.”  
He looked over at Anne whose mouth was slightly open in shock. “I think I’d better go,” she said quietly as she grabbed her coat and left as quickly as she could.  
_Well, what did you expect Anne? This happens every time. Nothing will ever change. And now it happened in front of Gilbert Blythe.There is no reason to keep putting yourself through this every time Josie Pye wants to-_  
“Hey! Wait up! You forgot your books!”  
She didn’t realize that Gilbert had followed her.  
“Do you mind if I walk you home?”  
“Shouldn’t you be getting home to Bash?” she asked shakily.  
“Your house isn’t that far out of my way.”  
“It’s completely out of your way.”  
“Don’t worry about it, Bash will be fine.”  
“Oh, can’t you leave me alone to wallow in self-pity?”  
“Nope,” Gilbert said with a smirk.

They walked in silence for a little bit as Anne tried to figure out what to say. _Do I apologize? Do I thank him? Thanks for punching the kid who merely said out loud what everyone was thinking. Thank you for making Billy hate me even more than he already did, though I’m sure you had the best intentions-_  
“You can’t let those guys get to you, Anne. Who cares what they think? They’re idiots.”  
“Trust me, it’s easier said than done.” Anne said with a shaky voice.  
“Well, what does Diana think of you? Or Marilla? Or Matthew? Those are the opinions that matter. The people who really know you. And the people who know you are completely in love with you. You are smart and funny and caring and creative. Billy will never be any of those things. He doesn’t understand you and he never will. So, don’t worry about him. I’ll take care of him if he gives you a hard time again.”  
Anne was moved by this pronouncement and didn’t know what to make of it. “ _The people who know you are completely in love with you_ ,” seemed to be reverberating in her mind. Perhaps Gilbert had developed some brotherly attachment to her or felt obligated to be protective because he considered the Cuthberts to be family. That must be it. The most sensible explanation. “Thank you for standing up to him. You really don’t have to do that, you know”  
“Well, it looked like you had a dragon that needed slaying.” As he said this, he turned and gave her a wink.  
It took Anne a minute to realize what he was talking about and she started to laugh. “You know I am sorry for how I treated you that first day we met. I just assumed that everyone was out to get me and I didn’t realize you were… a kindred spirit. I suppose hitting you with my slate was a bit of an overreaction.”  
“Don’t apologize for that! I deserved it! I shouldn’t have pulled your hair. I just wanted to get your attention because… well, because I wanted to get to know you. I knew you were something else from the first time I laid eyes on you, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.”  
Anne laughed again. “Water under the bridge, I suppose.”  
They walked in a content silence for a little bit. The trees were big and green with the life of spring. The cool air made it the most pleasant temperature for a walk outdoors. Anne tried to focus on the world around her rather than over-analyze her current conversation.  
“Anne, do you want to make a pact?”  
“What a delightful idea! What kind of a pact?”  
“Let’s agree that we shall never let our peers coerce us into playing that stupid game again.”  
“I’ve never entered into a pact more willingly!”  
Gilbert stopped and turned to her, shook her hand, and then kept walking.  
“You know, it was after a horrible game of spin the bottle that I tried to dye my hair and ended up cutting it off. I suppose I should have taken that as an omen that the game itself is cursed.”  
“Oh, is that why you cut it? I thought you were just trying to be fashionable.”  
“As if I would intentionally cut all my hair off! I looked hideous! I mean my red hair is awful, but it turns out bald is significantly worse.”  
Gilbert looked taken aback. “What are you talking about? Your red hair is not awful.”  
“My red hair is the bane of my existence. It is my lifelong punishment for some unknown sin. I hate it with every fiber of my being!”  
“Anne.” Gilbert stopped and turned toward her aggressively. “How can you possibly think that? Your hair is beautiful. It is radiant and unique and it suits you perfectly. You’d be crazy not to realize that.”  
He looked genuinely baffled that she could ever suggest her hair was anything less than perfect. She responded with a confused look of her own. _What is going on here?_  
“Thank you,” she said quickly and started walking again. They returned to walking in silence, but this time there was a certain… awkward energy that Anne felt between them. They had reached her farm and she saw a familiar figure crossing the field to meet them.  
“Bonjour, Anne! Who may I ask is this you are with?” He gave Gilbert a cold look, though she wasn’t sure why.  
“Oh, Jerry, you remember Gilbert? We met him in Charlottetown that day we went to sell our things?”  
“I thought you were leaving to go ride on boats or something? Why are you not still gone?”  
“I decided to come home. I’m back to working on my farm and studying to be a doctor.”  
“Shame. Here, you can give me Anne’s books. I will walk her the rest of the way to the house. I was going that way anyway. Au revoir.”  
“Oh, okay. Well, see you later Anne.”  
“Thank you. For everything today.”  
“It’s the least I can do. Have a good weekend. And let me know if you need my help with math.” He gave her a wink and she responded with a big smile.  
“We’ll see about that.”

Anne bounded up the steps and threw herself on the bed. She buried her face in her pillow and squealed. Gilbert Blythe just told her that her hair was beautiful. _Beautiful! How could such a terrible afternoon have ended so delightfully? How am I expected to function for the rest of the day? What does any of this mean? What am I supposed to make of this?_  
“Now what is going on in here?”  
“Oh, Marilla! Life is just so magnificent.”  
“Well, I’m glad someone’s had a good day. Now, get downstairs I need some help getting things ready for dinner.”  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. Anne knew it couldn’t be Gilbert, since he had just left. She ran downstairs anyway and threw open the door to find an unexpected sight- Ruby Gillis in hysterics and Josie Pye with her arm around her looking both smug and cross.


	2. The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn continues. In this episode, we have the Good Doctor tend to an ailing Anne. I tried to be as historically and medically accurate as possible, but I am by no means an expert. So, let’s all just pretend this is realistic.

Anne’s clothes felt heavy and soaked through to her bones as she ran in the spring rain with Diana. They were traipsing through the forest pretending to be wilderness explorers when they found themselves caught in a downpour quite far from home. This did nothing to dampen their moods as they ran and squealed-  
“Zeus, god of rain and thunder, have mercy on our innocent souls!”  
“How ever will we find shelter in this vast wilderness? We are doomed to perish!”  
“Fear not, my dear companion. Gird your loins and screw your courage to the sticking place. We shall not fail!”  
They laughed ran all the way back to Green Gables, skipping and dancing in the rain. As they neared the house, Anne saw Marilla waiting for them on the porch looking none too pleased.  
“Marilla! We didn’t mean to get caught in the-”  
“Get inside, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! It is too cold outside for you to be playing in the rain. You’re bound to get sick. Dry off, the both of you.”

Anne and Diana sat on the bed, both wrapped in warm blankets as Marilla was drying their dresses by the fire downstairs. They had been playing and acting silly all morning, which was somewhat intentional on Anne’s part. She knew Diana would want to talk about what happened the day before, which is exactly what Anne was actively trying to avoid thinking about. She didn’t know what to make of anything. She couldn’t fall asleep last night as she kept replaying the events over in her mind, trying to see it from Gilbert’s perspective and understand his intentions and motivations. It felt like trying to assemble a jigsaw puzzle with half of the pieces missing.  
“So, yesterday was pretty eventful wasn’t it?” Diana said with raised eyebrows.  
“Too eventful, if you ask me.”  
“Did Ruby and Josie come talk to you? When we were leaving school they said they were going to stop by. I would have come as well, if I hadn’t needed to get home.”  
“Yes, they came. Diana, why must they be so dramatic about things!? I didn’t ask Gilbert to punch Billy. I didn’t even ask him to walk me home. I wanted to walk alone to contemplate the misery of my existence!”  
“I know, Anne. They can be quite vexing sometimes. What exactly did they say to you?”  
“Ruby was too busy blubbering to say anything. Josie just reminded me that Ruby ‘has dibs’ on Gilbert and that if I was any kind of friend I would leave him alone. What does that even mean that she ‘has dibs’? Gilbert is free to be friends with whoever he wants. And so am I! I am not going to let them dictate who I talk to or who I associate with. But on the other hand, I really don’t want to intentionally upset Ruby. I enjoy her friendship and wouldn’t want to do anything that might hurt her. Oh, what an awful conundrum, Diana.”  
“So, you do consider him just a friend? You don’t hold him in any higher esteem?” Diana was trying to suppress a smirk.  
“He is just a friend, Diana! Like you or Ruby or Cole.”  
Diana didn’t look convinced and if Anne was honest with herself, she’d have to admit that she wasn’t either. But, she was too guarded with the most tender parts of her heart to speak her true feelings. She had faced so much disappointment in life, she couldn’t bear the thought of getting her hopes up only to have them dashed once again. _No, better to pretend that nothing is happening. Because nothing IS happening. Gilbert is just friendly and affectionate toward me in a brotherly way. I could never compete with someone like Ruby for his romantic feelings. She has beautiful dresses and bows and non-red hair. But, could someone like Ruby make Gilbert truly happy? She certainly is no match for his intellect. Well, if not Ruby then surely some other beautiful, witty, accomplished girl will come along to steal his heart. There’s no point in risking my friendships for a boy who will never see my as anything more than a friend._  
“You know, Anne, you can talk to me about anything. We are kindred spirits, after all.”  
Part of Anne felt guilty for not being completely open an honest with her dearest friend, but she simply could not bring herself to say the words. “I know, Diana. But, there’s nothing more to say on the topic.”

That night, her thoughts weren’t the only thing keeping Anne awake. Throughout the afternoon she had started noticing a sore throat. She felt so unwell that she hardly ate at dinner. She didn’t want to tell Marilla, for fear that she’d be in further trouble for being out in the rain. She tried drinking cool water to sooth her pain, but it persisted. As she lay in bed, trying fruitlessly to fall asleep, her condition deteriorated rapidly. Her head pounded and she felt weak and dizzy. In the early hours of the morning as she began to sweat from fever, she decided that it was time to tell Marilla. She gingerly got out of bed and slid her hand along the wall for balance as she made her way down the hall.  
“Marilla, I don’t feel well.” She tried to say this loudly from the doorway, but found that she couldn’t speak above a whisper. She made her way over to the side of Marilla’s bed and tried again. This time she was able to awaken her.  
“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, what are you- Anne, look at you!”  
“I know, Marilla, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have been out in the rain.”  
“The rain? You didn’t get that from the rain!” Marilla softly picked up Anne’s hand and began to inspect her arm, which she suddenly realized was covered in a red rash.  
“Oh, my!” Anne turned to the mirror and saw that her cheeks were inflamed with the same bright red patches. Marilla came up behind her and put her hand around her forehead.  
“Well, you’re burning up something fierce. Get back to bed at once. I’ll be in with some cool rags.” Anne couldn’t help but notice the fear and panic on her face that she was trying to hide.  
“Marilla, what is wrong with me? Am I dying?”  
“Of course not. I won’t allow it. Jerry should be here shortly, I’ll go send him to get Gilbert Blythe. I’m sure he’ll have a thermometer to check your temperature and maybe he’ll have some-”  
“Gilbert?!” Ann croaked as loudly as she could. “He can’t see me like this!”  
“Now is not the time for vanity. Besides, I don’t think you’ll scare him away with a little color on your cheeks.”

A little later, Anne was in bed with a bowl of soup and a cool rag on her head. She still felt awful, but it was nice having someone doting on her. She had never had someone take care of her in sickness before. Just then, she heard feet bounding up the stairs and a conversation echoing from the hallway.  
“Ms. Cuthbert, is everything okay? Matthew said that it was urgent.”  
“Jerry, I need you to run and get Gilbert Blythe. Do you know where he lives? Tell him that Anne is ill and I think she may have Scarlet Fever.”  
Scarlet Fever? Anne didn’t listen to the rest of their conversation as these words bounced around in her mind. None of the children in the the family she formerly lived with had had Scarlet Fever, but she knew how serious it was. When girls in the orphanage were thought to have Scarlet Fever they were immediately quarantined. Well, now I know why Marilla looked so scared, she thought to herself.  
While waiting for Gilbert’s arrival, Anne contemplated her impending death. She felt exhausted from being awake all night and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but even in her dire state she forced herself to stay awake so that Gilbert wouldn’t find her unattractively unconscious her her mouth agape. _What does it matter anyway? I will be dead within the week. Oh, cruel world! What a short and turbulent existence I have managed! I wonder who will attend my funeral? Will Gilbert be sad? I’m sure Diana and Ruby will be beside themselves. Hopefully Cole and Aunt Josephine will be able to attend. Billy Anderson had better not show up! I will be haunting him from beyond the grave if he does._ Her thoughts went on in this manner until she finally heard the sound of feet running up the stairs. A moment later, Anne’s door burst open and Gilbert rushed in followed by Jerry.  
“Anne! Are you alright? How are you feeling?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he pulled up a chair next to her bed and moved the rag to put his hand on her forehead.  
“I’ve been better,” she quietly croaked. He then slid his hand down her cheek and onto her neck. His hands felt like ice on Anne’s burning skin. He put his fingers on either side of her neck, although Anne was not sure what he was feeling for. “Open your mouth,” he demanded gently. “Put your tongue down and say, ‘Ahhh.’” He examined her tongue and the back of her throat.  
Gilbert looked both concerned and focused. It was the look that he got when he was lost in work, totally engrossed. Anne took the opportunity of him being so close to study his face. She noticed the little golden specks in his brown eyes. His soft, dark curls that she had the sudden urge to twirl in her fingers. Gilbert finally looked up at her and she felt like she had been caught in the act of doing something she shouldn’t. He returned her gaze for a moment and blinked slowly.  
“What is wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?” Anne had completely forgotten that Jerry was in the room. She looked up to see him and Marilla standing in her doorway.  
Gilbert cleared his throat. “She has all of the classic signs of Scarlet Fever.” he turned to look at Jerry. “You had better stay far away from her. Scarlet Fever is very contagious, and I wouldn’t want you getting sick or bringing it home to your family.”  
“Well, you’re the one touching her. Aren’t _you_ worried about getting sick?”  
“I will be taking precautions like washing my hands. Besides, I am planning on becoming a doctor so I won’t have the luxury of avoiding sick people.”  
“He’s right Jerry, out you get. Thank you for your help. I’ll come get you if we need anything else,” Marilla said with a pat on his shoulder.  
“Alright. I’ll see you later Anne. I hope you feel better,” Jerry sad sadly.  
“Me too, Jerry.”  
As Jerry left, Gilbert started rummaging through his bag and pulled out a small glass thermometer. Anne put it under her tongue and waited for the line to grow.  
“Is there any known treatment, Gilbert? Anything that you can do for Scarlet Fever?” Marilla asked with concern in her voice.  
“Unfortunately, no. The old treatments like bloodletting aren’t scientifically proven to help at all. Really all we can do is try to make Anne feel better as the disease runs its course.” Gilbert removed the thermometer from her mouth. “You’re temperature is over 102. It’s normal to have a high fever. But, we might have to do something about it if it gets much higher. I am going to run to Charlottetown to get you laudanum. It’s a pain reliever and it will at least ease some of your symptoms.”  
“Nonsense, we couldn’t have you going all that way. We’ll send Jerry,” Marilla responded.  
“No, it’s okay. I’d like to go and talk to the doctor to see if he has any more advice or information that could be of help. I’ve been meaning to go see him for a while, so don’t worry about it.”  
“How long will the rashes last?” asked Anne whose concern secondary to death was being redder than she had to be.  
“It’ll just be a few days. Don’t worry, you’ll go back to normal,” Gilbert said with a small smile.  
“So, you don’t think I’m going to die?”  
“I know for a fact you are too stubborn to die, Anne.” He smiled again, but Anne saw nothing but worry in his eyes.

After Gilbert left, Anne fitfully slept most of the day away. She was completely exhausted but was too uncomfortable to get any kind of restful sleep. Her throat burned and her fever left her feeling dizzy and delirious. Marilla kept a watchful eye on her, only leaving her side to get more broth or water or cool rags. It was strangely quiet between the two of them, as Anne was unable to speak and Marilla soundlessly worked on her cross stitch. At some point Anne woke up and it was dark outside, she turned to Marilla to ask for her glass of water and found Gilbert in her chair. She blinked and was suddenly overcome with the fear that her fever left her hallucinating.  
“Gilbert? Why are you here?” _Why are you sitting there looking at me in what must be my most unattractive, disheveled state?_  
“I got here a little while ago. Matthew was half asleep in the chair, so I told him to go to bed and that I’d stay with you and give you your medicine when you woke up. How are you feeling?”  
“Wonderful. Don’t I look it?” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
He laughed and quietly said, “You do,” as he reached down into his bag and pulled out a small glass bottle. “Have you taken laudanum before?”  
“No.”  
“Well it tastes horrible, just to warn you. But, you only need to take a little bit of it.” He measured a spoonful and carefully brought it to her mouth. She drank it and fought the urge to spit it back in his face as she forced it down.  
“Ugh! Are you trying to poison me?”  
“I know it’s bad, but it will have you feeling a lot better. How is your fever? May I take your temperature?”  
“Why of course, Dr. Blythe.”  
He smiled. “You tease, Anne, but not everyone gets around the clock medical assistance in this town, you know.”  
“I khensheder id an honuh,” she mumbled.  
“What?” Gilbert replied, pulling the thermometer out of her mouth.  
“I consider it an honor to be the recipient of such fine medical care.”  
“Still 102. The doctor said to put you in an ice bath if you sustain a fever of 103 or higher.”  
“No thank you.”  
“Yeah, well hopefully it doesn’t come to that. Your rash doesn’t look any better, but it also doesn’t look any worse. He said your skin should start peeling in a few days.”  
“How lovely,”  
“Indeed. He also said to keep you quarantined for at least a week after your fever has gone away, just to be safe.”  
“A week? I can’t be alone for a whole week. I’ll go absolutely mad in here! I will get so behind with school work!” Her voice sounded dry and hoarse as she tried to exclaim loudly.  
“Well, when you’re feeling better you can go outside. You just shouldn’t interact with anyone other than Matthew or Marilla.”  
“Will you come back?” She regretted the words as soon as they escaped her mouth. They sounded so desperate and pitiful, which is not really the way she wanted to appear in front of Gilbert Blythe. “I mean, to bring me my school work? I know you’d probably prefer your main academic competition to fall behind, but-”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be here. What kind of doctor would I be if I was anything less than attentive to my ailing patient?”  
“A bad one, I suppose.” Anne closed her eyes again. She was starting to feel the effects of the laudanum and it was a great improvement. But, she was still exhausted and was fighting the urge to fall back to sleep. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Gilbert was watching her. His face looked different than it had been, softer and less businesslike. Their eyes met and he held her gaze for a long time. Anne couldn’t help but notice how sad he looked.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Am I okay? You’re the one with Scarlet Fever.”  
“You look worried.”  
“I am worried.”  
“Why?”  
It was a long time before he answered. He looked as though he was choosing his forthcoming words carefully. Anne suddenly felt quite alert as she waited for him to speak.  
“I lost my mom. Then, I lost my dad. And, I really don’t want to lose you.”  
Anne sat for a moment thinking about the gravity of his words. She didn’t know how to respond and in a panic said, “I know. Losing your arch rival would be devastating.” She smiled and hoped that she successfully steered that conversation away from whatever serious direction it was headed. However, she made a mental note to thoroughly over-analyze his statement later. “Besides, I thought you said I wasn’t dying?”  
“You’re not. I won’t let you. Can’t lose my first patient, or they’ll never let me into medical school.” His tone was back to their former banter, and Anne was relieved. “Now, I think it’s time for you to get some rest. Do you want me to go get Matthew or Marilla? Or would you mind if I just stayed and let them sleep more?”  
“You can stay. Thanks, Gilbert. You’re a really good friend.”  
Anne closed her heavy eyelids as he responded, “Anything for you.”  
As she began to think about how strange it was that Gilbert Blythe was in her bedroom watching her sleep, she was overcome by unconsciousness.

The next few days were a feverish blur of waking and sleeping. Sometimes it was Matthew beside her when she awoke, sometimes Marilla. Every once in a while it was Gilbert. He was usually there at night so that Matthew and Marilla could get some sleep, Anne supposed. At some point she woke up with a card next to her on the table. There was a poorly drawn bird on the front and on the inside it said, “Get Better Ann -Jerry,” in large, sloppy handwriting.  
Gratefully Anne did start getting better. At that point, Gilbert started coming in the evening to bring her the schoolwork that she was missing. He worked with her on math, which she had admittedly been struggling with before she got sick. He was patient as he worked through problems with her, guiding her along and explaining things to her. Anne was relieved to find no superiority in his attitude or manner of speaking to her, which made it more all the more bearable and almost… enjoyable (which was not a word that she would usually use to describe math). Usually when they were finished their math lesson, he would read to her until she fell asleep. That was her favorite part. Words rolled off his tongue like honey as he beautifully narrated the book they were reading in school. He didn’t have quite as much expression as she would have preferred, but she found it enjoyable nonetheless.  
One afternoon while Anne was braiding her hair and awaiting his arrival, Marilla came in to see how she was.  
“Well, you’re looking much better.”  
“I’m feeling much better. I cannot wait to return to school and see Diana. It has been completely dreadful going this long without her companionship.”  
“Well, at least you’ve had Gilbert coming to see you.”  
“Yes, it’s true. I will be forever grateful for that. But, now I feel indebted to him for his kindness and I don’t know how I could ever repay him. It must have been such a burden on him spending so much time here while he still goes to school and tends to his farm. What do you think, Marilla? What should I do?”  
“Oh, I wouldn’t worry yourself too much about that. You can bake him something if you like once you’re better. I don’t think he feels you’re a burden and I don’t think he expects anything from you.”  
“I just don’t understand why he’s done all of this for me.”  
“Don’t you?” she responded with a small smile as she walked out of the room.

After a week of recovery, Gilbert finally paid his last evening visit. As much as Anne hated being in quarantine, she had come to enjoy his lessons and knew that she would miss them. She couldn’t help but wonder what their relationship would be like once things returned to normal. They had become much closer friends in all of their time spent together. How would they act back in school? Would they talk to each other more? Would Ruby notice a difference? Anne was feeling quite conflicted about it all.  
When Anne was seeing him out the door for the last time, he surprised her with a proposition.  
“Thank you again for all of your help, Gilbert. I really don’t know how I could ever repay you for all you’ve done. You truly saved me. From death, and madness, and most importantly: math.”  
He laughed in response, “Anything for you, Anne. But, I actually do have a favor to ask of you. Please, don’t feel obligated to say yes. I don’t want you to think that because-”  
“What is it, Gilbert?”  
“Well, one of Mary’s sisters is having a big dinner party next Thursday night at her home in the Bog. Mary and Bash are going and they invited me to come along as well. I thought maybe if you weren’t busy that you might want to join us?”  
“A party in the Bog? How wonderful! What an adventure that would be!”  
“So, that’s a yes?”  
“Yes, of course! Well, I’ll have to get Marilla’s permission but even if she says no I’ll find a way to get there. So, yes. Definitely yes.”  
“Alright, it’s a plan then. We can figure out the details next week. Well, it has been my pleasure tending to you, Anne. I officially deem you fit to return to normal society.”  
“Thank you, Dr. Blythe. I am forever in your debt.”  
He gave her a wink and left. As she watched him cross the field, Anne heard Marilla’s voice call from the kitchen-  
“What’s this about going on date with Gilbert Blythe to the Bog?”


	3. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne returns to school after her illness. She deals with a certain antagonist who is trying to keep her from Gilbert. Slow burn continues, but I PROMISE the next chapter heats up. Thanks for hanging in there.

     Anne wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. She was walking beside Gilbert through the woods on her way to school on a warm Monday morning. It was her first day back since her illness and she had been quite surprised to find him waiting outside of her house when she left.  
    "Hey, Anne," he had said as though his presence was nothing out of the ordinary. "I thought I'd come by and walk you to school. I wasn't sure if you were completely up to the long walk yet."  
    "Oh, uh, of course. It's been so long, I practically forget the way." She gave him a smile and they started walking towards school. Internally, she was panicking as she realized the predicament she'd gotten herself into.  _Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. How am I going to explain this to Ruby? She and Josie will have my head. Oh, I never should have let this go on this long. If she sees us walking together all the way to school, I'm dead. Maybe I should bring Ruby up in conversation? And then I can tell her that my only goal in befriending Gilbert Blythe is to win him over for her?_  
    "So, are you looking forward to the party on Thursday?" Gilbert asked.  
    "Yes, of course. Don't you think Ruby looks lovely in pink?"  
    "What?"  
    "Ruby Gillis. Doesn't the color pink so nicely complement her golden locks and fair skin? Oh, I think she looks just like an angel."   
    "I suppose. I can't say it's something I've ever taken notice of."  
    "Well, I have. And I must say, she is simply divine. I could never compete with such beauty. I mean of course she's no Diana, who is obviously a goddess among mortals, but I do believe-"  
    "You are something else, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert." She glanced over at him and he was looking at her with a big smile on his face.   
    "What?"  
    "I just feel like... A lot of girls around here can be rude. I've seen a lot of the girls be rude to you. But, you have nothing but nice things to say about them. And I think that says a lot about you."  
    Anne fell into a stunned silence. _Well, that is in no way what I was going for._ "Oh," was all she said in reply.   
    "So, about Thursday. I'm not exactly sure of the details yet, but I think it would be best if we leave right after school to give us time to-"  
    "Diana!" Anne called her name as soon as she saw her, cutting off Gilbert and hopefully keeping her from overhearing about their upcoming excursion.   
    "Anne!" she shouted, running into her arms. "I have been worried sick about you! I am so glad you're finally well again. Gilbert was kind enough to keep me updated on your condition." Diana's eyes were wide as she looked back and forth between the two of them, doing a terrible job of suppressing a smirk. "What are these after school plans you're discussing?"  
    "Anne and I will be joining our friends Bash and Mary at a dinner party on Thursday. But, it's in the Bog so we'll need to leave after school to make it there on time." He seemed to say this with great pride, which took Anne by surprise. Part of her felt like he should be ashamed of associating with her. Gilbert was popular and well-liked by the other kids at school. _Does he not realize what a social pariah I am? Is he totally oblivious to the fact that he could be going to this party with literally any other girl in our class?  Maybe I need to sit down and talk some sense into him. Explain to him the extent of his popularity. The sooner he realizes that he can have any girl he wants, the sooner he will move his attention elsewhere and I can live in peace._  
    "Well, that sounds wonderful! I've never been to the Bog, but I'm sure it's quite... fascinating."  
    "It's a nice neighborhood. All of Mary's friends that I've met have been very nice people."  
    Anne was lost in thought as they started walking again. _Okay, this is better. The three of us walking together hopefully won't get me into trouble. Now if the two of them could keep their mouths shut about Thursday, I could be in the clear. Diana knows better than to say anything in front of Ruby. But, Gilbert could potentially-_  
    "Anne!"  
    "I'm sorry, what?" She looked up and realized both Diana and Gilbert were looking at her.  
    "I was just asking how you're feeling. I've heard Scarlet Fever can be dreadful."  
    "I am feeling much better. I would have been back to school last week if it weren't for the chance that I could have still been contagious."  
    They discussed her illness and recovery for the rest of their walk. As they drew closer to school, they saw other classmates walking to the building from various directions. Anne caught sight of Ruby and Josie walking together from their right. She pretended that she didn't see them and tried to look as annoyed by the boy next to her as possible. When they got to the door, Gilbert ran up the steps and opened it saying, "After you, ladies."   
    Anne went through the door without saying anything, followed by Diana who thanked him. Luckily Josie and Ruby were right behind them and he held the door for them as well.  
    "Why, thank you Gilbert!" Ruby said breathlessly. "You are too kind."  
    "Not a problem. A friend of Anne's is a friend of mine." He winked at Anne, whose mouth was agape in horror. _Why? Why? Why?!_  
    Both Ruby and Josie snapped to look at her as she tried to subtly shake her head and communicate with her eyes that she was completely horrified by what was happening. Gilbert obliviously hung up his jacket and went to take his seat.  
    "What is going on between you and Gilbert? I thought we made it clear in our last conversation that it would be in your best interest to leave him alone. Obviously you could care less about the feelings of one of your few friends. How could you be so selfish, Anne?" Josie said this with her arm around Ruby. _Boy this routine is getting old,_ Anne thought to herself.  
    "Nothing is going on. We're just friends. It's not my fault that he wants to talk to me."  
    "Well if you care about your reputation in this town, you need to stop talking to him. Do you understand?"  
    "Is that a threat?"  
    "Just a warning. Be careful, Anne." Josie steered Ruby away and they went and took their seats. Anne looked over at Diana, who returned her alarmed expression.  
    "Well, nothing good will come of that, will it?" Diana said sympathetically. Anne just looked at her, not even knowing what to say. "Come, let's sit down. We can discuss this later."

    Thoughts of Josie and Ruby (and Gilbert) consumed Anne in class that morning. Her mind jumped back and forth between _I am not going to let Josie Pye run my life and I refuse to bow to her social despotism_ and _I can't hurt Ruby and lose one of my only friends over a silly boy_. But was he just a silly boy? Anne couldn't help but feel like their relationship was somehow... progressing. Try as she might to ignore it, she recognized that his behavior towards her was becoming different than it was with other girls. He was nice to everyone, of course. But, he seemed to be giving her a lot more attention as of late. As soon as these thoughts crossed her mind, her knee-jerk reaction was to immediately debunk them. _Surely I must be overthinking things. He sees me as his only intellectual equal here in Avonlea. Yes, that is why he is interested in my friendship. Stop trying to make anything more of it, Anne. You'll lose Ruby's friendship and gain the wrath of Josie if you allow this to continue. What if she follows through with her threats and spreads some horrible rumor about me? Do I really want to be ostracized by the community again? Banned from interacting with Diana? Bringing embarrassment to the Cuthberts? Is he worth it?_ The last question was the one that lingered in her mind.   
     When it was time for lunch, Anne ran from the room and to the spot outside where her group had been eating lately. She didn't want to wait around and give Gilbert the opportunity to inflict any further damage. Diana, Ruby, Tillie, Josie, and Jane came to join her, making a big circle. She really didn't feel much like talking, but of course the first topic of conversation was her illness.  
    "How bad was it?" Tillie asked. "I lost three cousins to Scarlet Fever, so we're lucky you're here with us today."  
    "Are we?" Josie loudly whispered to Jane before rolling her eyes.  
    "Do you have a problem, Josie?" Anne asked, reaching the end of her patience.  
    "I already told you what my problem is. I just think it's sad to watch you chasing after Gilbert Blythe when it's obvious that he would never want anything to do with a mangy little orphan like you."  
    Without thinking Anne exploded, "FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT LIKE GILBERT BLYTHE. I AM NOT INTERESTED IN GILBERT BLYTHE. I HAVE NO ROMANTICAL FEELINGS TOWARDS GILBERT BLYTHE."  
    There was a stunned silence in the group. Anne heard a laugh from behind her and she snapped her head around. To her horror, she saw that it came from Charlie Sloane who was sitting with Gilbert himself. He clearly had been looking at her, but quickly looked down at his food when she turned her head. _Perfect. Just great. This day just keeps getting better._  
    Apparently this public display appeased Ruby who said, "Josie, I think you need to leave Anne alone. She is obviously not going to run off with Gilbert. Anne, I really appreciate you being such a good, considerate friend. I would be more than happy to have you as a bridesmaid in our wedding when the time comes." _Wonderful._

Anne couldn't help but notice a change in Gilbert that afternoon. Every time she glanced over at him (which was a lot), he had this slightly annoyed look on his face. Whereas they usually exchanged a glance when people in the class made stupid comments, he had no reaction whatsoever when Moody Spurgeon asked the most idiotic question during science class. _Isn't this what I wanted? Gilbert to leave me alone so that I wouldn't have to worry about Josie and Ruby? Didn't I want him to stop leading me on, so that I wouldn't get my heart crushed? So, why am I in utter anguish?  My problem has been resolved, and yet I feel as if there is a hollow pit in my stomach._ By the time their math lesson started, Anne couldn't have felt more miserable. She thought about all of Gilbert's math lessons last week. She thought about how caring and thoughtful he was. How he went out of his way to tend to her in sickness. She thought about the nights he had spent watching over her. All of the sweet things he had said to her. _"I really don't want to lose you." And this is how I repay his kindness? Shouting about how much I don't like him for the world to hear?_ Anne suddenly felt overcome with the desire to make things right with him.   
    When they were dismissed by Ms. Stacy, Gilbert quickly gathered his things and headed for the door. Anne tried to run after him, but got stuck behind a crowd of slow-moving people. By the time she made her way out the door, he was long gone. While she was disappointed, she appreciated the opportunity to walk with Diana and talk to her about her current predicament.   
    Once they were out of earshot of anyone else, Diana asked, "So, are you ready to talk about what's really going on with you and Gilbert?"  
    Anne sighed. "What do you want to know?"  
    "Well, do you like him?"  
    "Can we start with an easier question?"  
    "Anne! Just tell me."  
    "Well, do I like him as a friend? Yes. He has proven himself to be both loyal and kind in action and word."  
    "And?"  
    "And, I think he also likes me as a friend, considering how he tended to me in my hour of need."  
    " _And?_ "  
    "And, there is no way we could be anything more than that considering he is... who he is and I am... who I am."  
    "Now that is simply not true, Anne. You are a wonderful person and every bit deserving of Gilbert's affection. Why, my family was initially apprehensive about our association due to our differences in social background, but I never let that taint my opinion of you in the slightest. And based on my observations, I don't think Gilbert has either."  
    "It doesn't matter. Let's say for the sake of argument that Gilbert does like me in a romantical way. Avonlea is a small town with limited options. Once he goes off to medical school and is living in a bigger city, it is inevitable that he will meet a smart, attractive girl who is a match for his superior beauty and intellect. He will forget all about his juvenile crush on me. So what's the point of even entertaining the idea?"  
    "He's already traveled the world, Anne. He was overseas for months meeting new people in exotic ports. And what did he do? He came home to you."  
    "He came home to work his farm!"  
    "Sure he did."   
    "Okay, okay. Let's just say, _and I'm not saying it's true_ , but let's say that Gilbert really does like me above all other girls-"  
    "He does."  
    "Let me finish! What in the world am I supposed to do about Ruby?"  
    "That... I am not so sure about."  
    "See, Diana? It's hopeless. We are star-crossed lovers. That's all there is to it. It wasn't meant to be."  
    "That's ridiculous Anne! You can't let a schoolgirl's crush keep you from the love of your life!"  
    "The love of my life!? My feelings for Gilbert are still quite conflicted. I'm hardly ready to call him the love of my life."  
    "Well, you know what I mean. You two clearly both like one another- don't try to deny it! And it just seems ridiculous that you shouldn't be together just because of another girl's unrequited love for him."  
     They had reached the point in the road where they needed to split to head home their separate ways.   
    "Thank you for your support, Diana. I truly do not know what I would do without your constant love and companionship."  
    "It's the least I can do for my dearest bosom friend." They hugged and squeezed tight before parting.  
    "Farewell, dear Diana!" Anne shouted as she walked away. "I shall think of you fondly each moment that we are apart!"  
    " _Adieu, ma chérie! Tu es le meilleur ami qu'une fille puisse demander!_ "  
    "I don't know what you just said, but it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!"

     As soon as Anne walked in the door, she heard Marilla shout from the kitchen, "Come in here and help me get some things done! I've got risen dough that's ready for kneading." She joined her in the kitchen, took the dough from the bowl and started to knead it on the table.  
    "So, how was school to-"  
    "Marilla, I am in a predicament."  
    "Oh?"  
    "I said something that I shouldn't have said. And someone overheard it who shouldn't have heard it. And now, I just feel absolutely miserable."  
    "Well, that serves you right for saying things you shouldn't. Have you apologized to the offended party?"  
    "No, not yet. He, I mean _they_ , left school so quickly I didn't have the chance to apologize. Oh, Marilla, I can't even describe how awful I feel! This person has been nothing but good and kind to me, and then I go and carelessly run my mouth for the world to hear. And I didn't even mean it! It was that vile Josie Pye who-"  
    "Don't go blaming someone else for the words you spoke."  
    "That is true, Marilla. Ever so true. Is there any way you would allow me to stop by his house after dinner to talk to him? I just can't stand the thought of waiting until tomorrow to clear the air. I fear I would never fall asleep tonight, tossing and turning, wracked with guilt."  
    "I suppose you may."  
    "Oh thank you, Marilla! I feel as though a weight has been lifted already."  
    "And why don't your bring Gilbert a fresh loaf of bread while you're over there."  
    "Oh, yes that's- how did you know I was talking about Gilbert?"  
    "Just a lucky guess."

   Later that night, Anne found herself knocking on Gilbert's door with her heart pounding a mile a minute. She had a speech rehearsed that she had been working out in her head for the past hour. But, when he answered the door with that surprised look on his face, it felt like all of the words just leaked right out of her ears.   
    They looked at each other for a moment until Anne finally said, "Hello, Gilbert. Here's some bread. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your dinner."  
    "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Bash and Mary will appreciate the alone time. So, uh, did you just come to give me bread or...?" He didn't look annoyed as he had earlier, Anne was relieved to notice. But he also didn't seem as warm with her as he had been lately. She struggled to find the right words to answer his question.  
    "I just... I need to talk to you."  
    "Do you want to go for a walk?"  
    "Yes! Yes, that would be perfect." Anne felt this was a wonderful idea, because it would be much easier to talk to Gilbert while walking next to him and not having to look him in the face.   
    He took the loaf of bread inside, grabbed his jacket from the coat rack, and closed the door behind him as they set off on their walk around the farm. It was quite lovely, slightly larger than Green Gables but with a similar heart and charm. The sun was beginning to set and there was a pleasant breeze. They walked along the fence while Anne struggled to begin the conversation.   
    "So, what did you want to talk about?" Gilbert asked.  
    "I'm sorry."  
    "For?"  
    "I know you overheard what I said to Josie."  
    "What, that you don't like me? You don't have to like me Anne. I know that I can be stubborn and irritating and-"  
    "No."  
    "What?"  
    "No. You're not stubborn or irritating or whatever else you were going to say. I mean, I guess you are sometimes, but we all have our weaknesses. My point is that I don't dislike you. How could I ever dislike you after all that you've done for me? You have proven yourself to be a exceptional friend and I am horrified to think that you may believe I don't like you. I just said those things to get Josie to leave me alone. I guess she's noticed that lately we've been..." Anne realized she had no idea how to finish this sentence when she was in the middle of saying it.  
    "Talking to each other more?"   
    "Yes, thank you, and she was just giving me a hard time about it. I was trying to shut her up. Please don't read into anything that I said."  
    "Why would Josie care if we talk to each other?"  
    "Well..." Again, Anne struggled to find the words to explain.  
    "What is it? You can tell me the truth, Anne." He turned to look at her as he said this, holding her gaze for a moment. There was something about the look in his eyes that just made her want to be honest and tell him everything. Before she knew it, the truth spilled out like a deluge before she could stop it.  
    "Well, there is someone in our group of friends who sort of... already thinks... she's planning on marrying you Gilbert. In fact, she has her heart set on it. Today, she told me I could be a bridesmaid in your wedding."  
    Gilbert stopped dead and said, "I'm sorry, what?"  
    "You mustn't say a word to anyone. If the girls find out that I told you, it will be the end of me. Josie already threatened to ruin my reputation if I did anything to get in the way of you two."  
    "Who is it?!" Gilbert looked shocked and appalled.  
    "Oh, I can't tell you! I wish I could. It honestly feels like a weight off my shoulders now that I've told you the truth. But, I just can't betray the confidence of a friend. I'm sorry."  
    "It's okay. I understand."  
    They walked in silence for a while as they were both lost in thought. On the one hand, Anne really did feel much better now that Gilbert understood her conundrum. On the other, she couldn't help but feel guilty for betraying Ruby and exposing her feelings to Gilbert, even though he didn't know it was her. _Does this qualify as gossip? As I recall from my essay for Ms. Stacy, gossip is the sharing of private information without any pertinent reason. But, in this case, the information pertains to the person that I am sharing it with. Ugh, I just hope this won't come back to haunt me later. My only saving grace is that I do believe that Gilbert is trustworthy and smart enough to keep his mouth shut._  
    By this time, they had made a loop around the field and the sun had almost disappeared.  
    "I suppose you'd better get home before it gets too late. Do you mind if I walk with you, since it's getting dark?  
    "I am perfectly capable of walking in the dark on my own, Gilbert Blythe." Anne said defiantly. But, then she added, "I wouldn't mind the company, though."  
    "It's settled then. I'll walk you home for the sake of companionship and let you defend yourself if we should encounter any trouble."  
    "Now, that is an arrangement I can agree to." She smiled as they fell back into their natural banter. They headed down the path that led in the direction of her house as the breeze started picking up. Anne shivered and crossed her arms.  
    "Here, take my jacket," Gilbert offered as he started to take it off.  
    "No, I'm fine! Don't worry about me."  
    He ignored her and draped his jacket over her shoulders. She was immediately enveloped in his warmth and breathed in his smell as any desire to protest slipped away.  
    "Thanks," she said quietly. She glanced at him and saw that he was looking at her with a pleased expression.   
    "Any time," he said.   
    "So, I just wanted to say again how sorry I am for what I said. It was completely awful of me, especially considering how you took such good care of me while I was sick. Will you please forgive me?"  
    "Of course, Anne. I'm just glad to know that you don't hate me." He paused and then said slyly, "And there was something else about 'romantical feelings'..."  
    "I believe you're mistaken."  
    "No, I'm pretty sure I heard you say-"  
    "I said you are mistaken, Gilbert Blythe!" Anne looked at him and they both busted out laughing at the same time. Anne felt a thousand times lighter as they came to Green Gables and he walked her up to the porch. As they approached, Matthew opened the door.  
    "I was hoping you weren't out alone. Thank you for walking her home, Gilbert."  
    "It's my pleasure, Mr. Cuthbert. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Anne."  
    "Will you be walking me to school again?"  
    "Well, I know you're perfectly capable of walking on your own. But, I'd be happy to walk with you if you wouldn't mind the company."  
    "I wouldn't mind at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow on tumblr: heart-eyes-blythe.tumblr.com


End file.
